Remember Me
by Kuro Jackeline
Summary: Poder recordarle es lo que mas desea, pero el sabe el dolor que conlleva recuperar aquellos recuerdos no obtante tambien es lo que mas quiere, podria vivir sabiendo que ella aun seguia con vida, pero no podia vivir sin que ella lo reconociera.
1. Prologo

**Como prometí en mi página de Facebook, aquí les tengo un zukulento SebasHina (Sebastian x Hinata) Por obvias razones que más adelante conocerán, muy pocos personajes de Naruto saldrán en este fanfic. Bien, este fanfic está basada (Levemente) En el anime** _ **07 GHOST**_ **¿Por qué levemente? Pues jamás he visto el anime, solo el Opening y me ha molado, si alguna ha visto este anime, por favor decidme de qué va. También he usado algunas cosas de Pandora Hearts, como las Cadenas y la organización Pandora y quizás incluya a uno que otro personaje de este anime.**

 **Gracias a Wikipedia xDD he sabido algo sobre este anime/manga y ya tengo una ligera idea de cómo desarrollarlo.**

 **Pido disculpas para aquellas que leen mis otros dos fanfics "Corazón salvaje" y "Untouched" No he actualizado por falta de inspiración y mi aun latente luto por la partida de Amy u.u Solo ruego porque vuelve a fanfiction /3**

 **Pareja: Sebastian x Hinata**

 **Advertencias: Lemon, OOC.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Los asteriscos (*) son para posibles dudas que tengan al final de cada capítulo.**

 **-Como dije anteriormente, como no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre 07 Ghost, este fanfic se basara muy levemente en él y Pandora heart, por lo que aviso con anterioridad que tendrá muchas cosas diferente.**

 **-A medida que sepa más de 07 ghost, incluiré más cosas del mismo**

 **Eso es todo por ahora.**

Mis propios pasos se escuchaban por los largos pasillos de la iglesia, las fuertes gotas de lluvia chocaban de manera estruendosa contra los enormes ventanales, cuando el sonido ruidoso de un trueno lleno mis oídos solo pude parar mi caminata y estrechar el libro contra mi pecho, le tengo miedo a los truenos, lo admito. Solté un suspiro y apresure mi paso, seguramente Alois estaría preocupado por mí, nunca llego tan tarde a nuestro dormitorio ¡Pero no es mi culpa! El debería de saber lo emocionada que estaría por la llegada de los nuevos libros a la biblioteca. Alois y yo éramos esclavos capturados del reino Ragg, en aquel tiempo, Alois, tenía seis años y yo ocho, desde que le conozco, Alois, siempre ha tenido una personalidad espontanea y ante nuestros amos era muy rebelde por lo que, después de que recibiera su primer castigo, tome la decisión de cuidarle, aun que a veces pareciera que él fuera quien me cuida.

Al ser esclavos obteníamos pagas bastante generosas, reunimos algo de dinero y tiempo más tarde logramos escapar; el dinero se nos había acabado y por un tiempo vivimos en las calles, Alois se mantenía perseverante en todo momento pero yo me arrepentía de mi decisión de escapar, una noche buscábamos con que alimentarnos y fue en aquel momento en que la iglesia del imperio Barsburg, ambos éramos huérfanos pero ahora cada miembro de la iglesia era nuestra familia. Con una sonrisa en el rostro abrí la puerta de la habitación que comparto con Alois.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas metida? —Mi sonrisa desapareció al tener ha Alois impidiendo mi entrada— ¿tienes acaso permiso para llegar a estas horas? ¿He?

Lo mire por unos segundos y le sonreí de manera dulce, cerré la puerta y entre señalando el libro que se encontraba en mi pecho

—Estaba buscando esto…—Le di la vuelta, dejando ver la portada y su titulo en letras doradas, Alois me observo—… Estoy segura de que podre hallar una forma de saber…

—Hinata, ven— Tomo asiento al lado de mi mejor amigo, así es, Alois y yo compartimos habitación ya que tanto sus facciones como su anatomía son muy similares al de una chica, no quería que me separasen de él, aun si fuera dormir en diferentes habitaciones por lo que se le ocurrió la idea de hacerse pasar por chica, el comenzó a desvestirse; comenzando por la peluca—. Sé que para ti es contradictorio lo que te diré, pero, un libro no puede darte la respuesta a tus sueños.

—Lo sé—Continúe—. Pero si me puede dar una pista para saberlo.

Alois bufo y me dio un leve golpe en mi frente, infle mis mejillas y lleve una de mis manos a mi frente, el simplemente sonrió como siempre. Yo solté un suspiro cansado y decidí tomarme un baño, tome lo que necesitaba y le pedí prestada algo de espuma relajante de Alois, es increíble que mi mejor amigo casi hermano sea mucho mas "femenino" que yo.

Me desvestí, deje caer mi uniforme y disfrute la suave sensación de la tela recorrer mi cuerpo, abrí el agua caliente y fría al mismo tiempo, me gusta el había tibia, precedí a colocarle la espuma. Me mire en el espejo mientras se preparaba mi baño, ya tengo diecisiete años, _toda una señorita_ como dicen las monjas de la iglesia.

—Ahh… Que calientito esta—Susurre mientras estiraba mi cuerpo ya sumergido en el agua de la bañera, la espuma emanaba un suave olor a lavanda que me encantaba—. Se esta tan a gusto el estar así.

Cuando comencé a bajar mis brazos no pode evitar verle, esa *marca que llevo en mi muñeca desde que tengo memoria, por eso mismo cuando escuche que llegarían libros nuevos a la biblioteca no perdí tiempo en buscar uno. No tengo memorias de antes de conocer a Alois en la venta de esclavos del mercado de negro Ragg, ahí fue donde conocí lo conocí, por cierto, el verdadero nombre de Alois es Jim Macken, me rebelo que odiaba aquel nombre.

" _Yo puedo darte un nombre nuevo"_ Recuerdo haberle dicho una noche lluviosa como esta, el me miro esperanzado y lleno de emoción " _¿Te parece bien… Alois Trancy?"_ Tengo que admitir que, Alois, tiene un porte y carácter digno de la nobleza por lo que aquel nombre le quedaba perfecto.

Desde que llegamos a la iglesia deje de tener pesadillas tenebrosas para ser suplantadas por sueños en lo que podía ver a un niño que siempre se mantenía a mi lado, en mi sueño, yo lo llamo por su nombre pero jamás logro descubrir cuál es, el sabe el mío y me trata con mucho respeto mientras que mi trata hacia él es mas de confianza.

**" _Es cierto que no sabemos lo que el mañana nos puede traer"_ Recordé una de las tantas repetidas conversaciones que tenia con aquel niño que de apariencia era menor que yo _"Cualquier cosa que suceda, yo estaré a su lado"_ Un sentimiento de nostalgia llenaba mi ser siempre que le escucho _"Yo sé de la oscuridad que usted lleva"_ En mi sueño, lo miro directamente a la cara, pero esta era borrosa, sé que me sonreía ya que su tono de voz me lo decía, el levantaba su muñeca y la colocaba al lado de la mía al mismo tiempo que subía ambas mangas _"Y usted sabe de la oscuridad que yo llevo. Estamos conectados no por una parte de la luz, pero si por una parte de las sombras"_ Puedo sentir como las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer mis mejillas " _Por eso, aun si nuestros puntos de vista fuera a cambiar…"_ No pude evitar ocultar mi rostro entre mis manos, la imagen del niño arrodillarse frente a mí y jurarme lealtad, me llenaban el corazón de tristeza _"Quiero permanecer como su sirviente por siempre"_

—¡Hinata! —Como si Alois fuese a entrar al baño, seque con rapidez mis lágrimas— Ya es muy tarde, cogerás un resfriado si sigues ahí— Sonreí, y procedí a salir de la tina— ¡No me hagas entrar y sacarte!

—Ya, ya. Ya salgo, tranquilo—Tome toalla y tape mi cuerpo con él, Salí del baño y comencé a vestirme. Alois ya se había cambiado y ahora se encontraba a acostado en su cama con un camisón blanco igual al mío—. Alois, tienes que dejar de ser tan protector.

—Y dejar que te enfermes ¿Estas de coña? —Rei por lo bajo

—Ya, es muy tarde.

—Tienes razón, que descanses, Hinata.

—Descansa, Alois.

Esa noche, soñé nuevamente con el chico.

 ***La marca que tiene Hinata es la marca de contrato que tienen las personas después de convertirse en Contratista Ilegal de una Cadena en Pandora Heart.**

** **En este párrafo, donde Hinata esta recordando al niño, he usado un dialogo de Gilbert que usa cuando Oz estaba triste, también de Pandora.**

 **Gracias por adelantado por aquellas que dejen comentario n.n aun no dejan alguito, seguiré con esta historia.**


	2. Primera Luna

**Parejas**

 **-Sebastian x Hinata**

 **-Ciel x Alois**

 **-Claude x Hannah (Insinuaciones)**

 **Advertencias:**

 **-Lemon**

 **-OOC**

 **-Muerte de Personajes**

 **Los personajes de Naruto y Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen**

* * *

Cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron no pude evitar abrir mi boca en forma de una gran "O" sabía que el ejercito tenia lo mejor en trasporte y armas y muchas otras cosas pero esa nave era enorme para solamente llevar a dos aprendices y una hermana superiora a la academia militar de Barsburg, un codazo por parte de Alois me hizo salir de mis pensares, el solo me sonrió al mismo tiempo que susurraba un leve _"Te lo dije"_

Dos días atrás nos habían recordado que iríamos a la capital para completar nuestro entrenamiento por lo que también tendríamos que acompañar a una hermana superiora a la academia, Alois si estaba emocionado por conocer tal lugar, en mi caso no mucho, no me van esas cosas. Hannah, una de las hermanas superioras, nuestra maestra y casi madre nos dio señal para que camináramos, Alois tuvo que sostener la peluca para que esta misma no saliera volando gracias al aire de la nave.

—Bienvenida hermana superiora—Un hombre de cabello negro, lentes y uniforme nos recibió—.Señoritas — El realizo una leve reverencia que las tres respondimos—Mi nombre es Claude Faustus y seré su guía en la visita en la capital. Un placer.

—El placer en nuestro— Hablo la hermana superiora con aquel tono tan elegante—. Llámeme Hannah. Estas dos de aquí son Hinata y Alice, aprendices de la iglesia—Alice es el nombre femenino de Alois, Hannah es la única que sabe nuestro secreto.

—Un placer—Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—El viaje a la capital será largo, seguidme por favor—El hombre dio media vuelta pero aun nos miraba, aquellos ojos dorados me dieron un escalofrió—. Les enseñare sus habitaciones.

….

Mire por la ventana de mi habitación, a pesar de que ya fuera de noche el mar se veía de manera esplendorosa gracias a la luz tenue de la luna, las estrellas también hacía gala esta noche y sonreí ante aquello, sin contar los jardines de la iglesia, no había cosa más hermosa que el reflejo de la luna en el mar. Aun tenía puesto mi uniforme así que decidí darme una ducha antes de cenar.

Ese hombre, Claude, no me inspira mucha confianza y mucho menos la manera en la que miro a Alois… bueno, Alice. Sacude mi cabeza, seguramente ya estoy paranoica, la capital quedaba a un dia y medio de viaje por lo que estar encerrada en esta nave súper enorme me pone los pelos de punta, no soy muy amiga de las alturas que digamos. Una de las cosas que más amo es la sensación del agua en mi cuerpo, es tan relajante, me hace olvidar de tantas cosas.

— ¡Hinata! —Doy un grito cuando la puerta del baño se abrió automáticamente, tape mi cuerpo con mis manos— ¡Ya deja de taparte! Como si no te hubiese visto desnuda—Mi cara debió de estar roja como tomate ya que ardía con fuerza.

— ¡A-Alois! —Tome la tolla, tape mi cuerpo y salí— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a pedirte un favor ¡No! Una misión—Alce una ceja—. Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo con ese tio.

— ¿no te hado buena espina? —El negó—. A mí tampoco—No me equivocaba, el señor Claude trasmitía muchas cosas pero confianza no era una de ellas—Bien ¿Qué te parece dormir conmigo…?

— ¡Pues claro! —No me dejo terminar—. Por cierto, la cena ya está servida.

Le sonreí y le pedí ayuda para vestirme, Alois será un chico pero tiene un muy buen gusto cuando se trata de ropa. Me coloco un ligero vestido semi invernal de color negro con bordados blancos, recogió mi cabello es una traza que caía de manera elegante en mi hombro derecho, le suplique para que no me maquillase y gracias a dios que no lo hiso. En poco tiempo ya estaba lista.

Cada vez me sorprende en como el gobierno derrocha el dinero en el ejercito, se que son los que nos brindan protección de aquellos que quieren invadir el imperio pero no puedo aceptar que el dinero se valla en naves como esta y no en renovaciones para los lugares que realmente los necesitan como por ejemplo nuestra iglesia, es linda sí, pero ya necesita un cariñito.

Llegamos al comedor y ahí estaba Hannah sentada a unos metros de Claude, la meza era larga y se notaba que estaba hecha con la mejor madera que pudiesen encontrar, no pude evitar fruncir mi ceño, con una leve reverencia tomamos asiento al lado de Hannah.

— ¿El señor Claude no agradece por los alimentos?—Dijo Alois cuando ya habíamos terminado de dar gracias, bueno, el no la daba realmente; solo cerraba los ojos y juntaba las manos, pero no rezaba _"Solo un dios arrogante permite que su gente sufra de esta manera"_ Era una de las tantas razones por las que no creía en aquel ser celestial—. Creí que los soldados eran los que más respetaban esta regla—Un silencio incomodo.

Lo mire por lo bajo y él seguía comiendo con normalidad.

—Es cierto…—Hablo finalmente y tanto Alois como yo sentimos un horrible escalofrió gracias a aquella sonrisa y ojos dorados—. Pero hacemos algunos que somos la excepción—El silencio incomodo volvió a llenar el comedor, hasta que el hablo nuevamente—. Hermana superiora, ahora que lo pienso usted se me hace muy familiar—Ambos posamos nuestra vista en nuestra maestra— ¿no no hemos visto en algún otro lado?

—Seguramente me confunde con otra persona... —Llevo una taza de té a su boca y bebió de s contenido

—Dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del ama…—Pose mis ojos nuevamente en el hombre—… ¿Sus ojos, su alma será tan impura como sus ojos? —Tuve que sostenerle la mano a Alois con fuerza para que no se levantara, incluso yo misma tuve el deseo de golpearle—.Usted, ha visto las cosas más oscuras y prohibidas ¿Se unió a la iglesia para remediar todo eso?

—Podría ser…—La mire sorprendida, ella siempre nos ha dicho que jamás debemos mostrar sonrisas falsas _¿Entonces por qué las muestra?_

Antes de que ese hombre pudiese decir otra palabra, yo me adelante.

—Señor Claude, le pido por favor que no hable de esa manera sobre la señora Hannah—El me miro sin interés—.La señora Hannah es como nuestra madre así que si hablara de esa forma espero que no sea frente a nosotras—Me sentí satisfecha al ver su ceño fruncido, lleve una servilleta a mis labios para limpiar cualquier residuo de comida en ellos—Ahora con su permiso, me retiro ¿Vienes, Alice? —Mi sonrisa era igual que siempre.

—Claro, ya también termine…— "Ambas" nos levantamos—. Con permiso maestra, señor Claude.

….

—Ese tipo es muy guapo y todo—Alois se tumbo en mi cama luego de cambiarse—. Pero es un patán de primera—Me estaba quitando el vestido cuando lo escuche, pare y le mire con una ceja alzada— ¡No me mires así! —Desvió su mirada e inflo las mejillas—.Dijiste que no me juzgarías.

Sonreí y sin que me importara mi desnudes lo abrase, no necesito verlo para saber que se sonrojo.

—Alois, eres mi hermano—Con una mano comenzó acariciar su cabello—. No importa si eres chico o chica, si te gustan los hombres o mujeres, te seguiré amando tal y como eres.

El asintió y hundió mas su cabeza en mis pechos, se que su madre hacia lo mismo con el por eso le gusta que lo abrase de esta manera, cuando éramos niños y yo tenía pesadillas el me contaba cuentos hasta que me durmiera otra vez.

—Quédate así un poco mas…—Me dijo casi en un susurro—.Vístete cuando me duerma—Asentí.

Cuando lo conocí ningún niño lo quería, era bastante malo y hasta mezquino, decía que pertenecía a realiza _"¿Eres un príncipe?"_ Recuerdo haberle preguntado una vez y él me había respondido que si y como tal yo tenía que arrodillarme ante el _"Si, su alteza"_ Y desde ahí nos volvimos inseparables.

….

— _Yo… No creo en el "Por siempre_ "

 _Yo solté una pequeña risa._

— _Sí. Lo sé… Pero… Está bien tener al menos tener uno de esos—Sonreí al ver que ella mentalmente comenzaba a darme la razón pero era un tanto orgullosa como para admitirlo, tome su mano la cual era más blanca que la mía y la bese— ¿No lo cree?_

 _La mire y nuestros ojos se conectaron, ella se sonrojo de sobremanera pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer con ello, será una chica tímida y si lo completo con su bonito rostro ¡Pff! Será una joven bastante deseada, tendré que hallar una forma de alejar a los niñatos de ella._

— _¡S-Sebastian!—Me regaño—. N-No vuelvas hacer eso._

 _Jalo su mano y hundió su redondito rostro en *Holy Knight, su libro favorito. Pose una mano en mi pecho mientras seguía arrodillado en el piso de la habitación._

— _Nunca le traicionare, no dejare que nadie le haga daño— Es increíble lo mucho que ella me ha cambiado, cuando realizamos el contrato ella me describía como alguien frio e incluso cruel—. Porque… Usted es mi dueña._

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue el techo de mi dormitorio, me senté en la cama y no pude evitar posar mis ojos en la marca de contrato que está en la parte superior de mi mano, la apreté con tal fuerza que mi sangre salió de mi palma. Ya han pasado quince años desde que ella fue encerrada en el Abismo, quince años sin poder sacarla de aquel lugar tan oscuro y frio _¿Estaría sufriendo?_ ¡Por dios! Es obvio que está sufriendo, yo más que nadie se que se siente estar ahí. Me levante y sentí el frio del suelo tener contacto con mis pies descalzos, mire a la cama del frente y Ciel no estaba en ella, _seguramente ya está preparando todo_.

¿Por qué volví a soñar con ella? Hacía años que no lo hacía y ahora que estamos a punto de volar hacia el imperio de Barsburg lo hago _¿Una señal quizá?_ Negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que terminaba de arreglarme, nunca nadie ha podido salir del Abismo sin una Cadena, solo nosotras podemos salir y entrar cuantas veces queramos dependiendo de nuestro poder ¿Pero que un humano salga solo? Es imposible, morirían en el intento.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que apoyara mi frente de la puerta, rápidamente y de forma cruel llegaron a mis recuerdos de aquel en que ella cambio totalmente _"¡No me toques!"_ Fue lo que le grito su padre cuando ella trato de acercársele _"Tu. Mugrosa"_ Solo pude verla de pie bajo la nieve mientras que a mí me arrastraban a las celdas por mi indisciplina, tres días encerrado como un animal y yo estaba triste, triste porque sabía que si ella lo quería el mismo dia me hubieran sacado, pero, cuando la vi me di cuenta el porqué .

Estaba sentada al frente de la chimenea con un libro en sus manos y otros tres a su lado, sus ojos lilas que normalmente mostraba vida y felicidad estaban apagados, ella lentamente me miro y fingió una sonrisa, como odie aquella sonrisa _"Lo siento, Sebastian, fue todo culpa mía. ¿Te encuentras bien?"_ Recuerdo haber susurrado su nombre acompañado del Lady que siempre le colocaba, me había dejado caer en el suelo _"Todo fue mi culpa ¡Si no hubiera actuado tontamente!"_ Ese dia me di cuenta lo especial que ella era, ella tenía una oscuridad en su interior y era gracias a su ya difunto padre, una oscuridad que no podía desaparecer pero si taparla con la mía. _Por eso me volví su cadena_ , para cumplirle su único deseo y falle.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno, Aquí tenemos la primera aparición de Sebastian *-* A partir del siguiente capi comienza el salseo**

 ***Holy Knight es el libro favorito de Oz en Pandora.**


End file.
